Mysterious Compass
There are seven Mysterious Compasses scattered around the map. You can change the direction each one is pointing by clicking on it. There is also an achievement called "What Secret Are You Hiding?", completed after spinning one of the compasses all the way around. Effects When entering a compass level, the loading screen will display the current compass positions on all compass levels, sorted alphabetically. Each gem corresponds to the position of the compass in a given level (see image). If you are having difficulty seeing the symbols, try turning the gamma or brightness up on your screen. This can be done on some monitors' menus, through hot keys on most laptops, or through most video drivers. Starting positions for each compass are random. The level of the gem displayed on the loading screen tells you how far away from the correct position the compass currently is, but not which direction. Use the table below to figure out how many times to click. Enter the level, click the compass the appropriate number of times, then return to the map. One of two things will have happened: you will have a level 5 gem, in which case the position of the compass is correct, or you will have a different leveled gem. If you have something other than a level 5 gem, click the number of times indicated in the last column and you will end up with the correct compass setting. If you make a mistake, simply try again, using the new gem shape as a baseline. The aim is to get all the gems to level 5, then beat the field containing the last compass you changed (where E3 is the easiest and quickest to win). Tip: As you're experimenting with compass positions, use the "Restart Level" button rather than returning to the map and re-entering. It's quicker, and you see the exact same loading screen either way. The reward will drop immediately upon setting the final compass to the correct position. As with any other mid-level drop, you must complete the level in order to receive the reward. Note that this is different from simply recording changes to the compass position! In previous versions of the game, some rewards would be lost if you failed to do so; this is no longer the case. Levels The compass levels are: C2, E3, J2, K2, O3, U4, and X7. They have a compass symbol at the bottom left corner. The symbol will disappear once you've completed all three cycles. In order to access field C2 in the original version of the game, you must purchase the Magician's Pouch. If you haven't, you can still get lucky and have C2's compass in the correct position for a few cycles. C2 is always accessible in the Steam version of the game. Correcting the Compass While there's no definite way to tell which of the two possible positions your compass is on just from the first gem picture, it is possible to work it out with the second. So: ;Simpler instructions : Just repeat the clicks in the table above that are in pink. It may take a few Restarts to get the compass correct. ;Example Say you enter field C2, you look at the very first gem in the loading screen code, and see that it's a Triangle (level 2 gem). According to the table above, you rotate the compass (click on it) three times, click the option button, choose restart battle. Now, look at the code, it'll be either X shaped (in which case, you can exit and move on to the next field), or Square, in which case you need to rotate two more times (see table, above). After getting all of the compasses' corresponding loading screen gem to level 5 and beating the field on which you last changed a compass, you will get field markers and Talisman fragments of increasing qualities. Repeat as desired. Rewards Each time you set all the compasses correctly and beat the level, you will receive the following rewards, in order (rarities can be boosted with shadow cores, as normal): #Fields D6 and H6, talisman fragment (rarity: 34) #Fields N7 and P6, 2 talisman fragments (rarity: 42, 58) #Fields Q7 and X6, 2 talisman fragments (rarity: 65, 73) After the final reward, loading screens return to normal and the compasses no longer have any effect on the game. On Iron Wizard mode, you receive only the field drops, not the talismans. Category:Gemcraft Chapter 2 (Chasing Shadows) Category:Secret